herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko Kirisaki (To-LOVE-Ru)
' Kyoko Kirisaki' is a half-Earthling half-Flame Seijin (alien) hybrid girl, Kyōko is a famous idol who the ability to create and throw fire at will and becomes a friend to Run when she portrays an antagonist on her show. She is best known for her role as Magical Kyōko, a fictional magical girl character who stars in her own television series Lala loves watching, often forcing Rito to watch it with her. She reappears again as Run asks Rito to be her date, however Kyoko is able to tell they aren't realy dating though, but she is aware of her feelings for him and wishes her luck on getting him.Later she shows up at Rito's school for a lecture while Run is at a recording and ask Rito to show her around. This was actually a plan to get information on him for Run. However, after she gets swarmed by fans and Rito saves her, she appears to start developing her own feelings towards Rito. Ever since their first meeting on her show, she and Run have done many projects together, such as debuting many songs together. It also appears that her character is adapted from "Kyōko Kirisaki", from one of series artist Yabuki Kentaro's works, "Black Cat". Both characters have the same name, the same fire-breathing ability, and the exact looks. Appearance Kyoko has black hair and purple eyes. She is most often wearing a red pointy hat and cape, a white top and a blue skirt on her show, on some other occasions she is wearing clothing typical of Idols in Japan when perfoming on stage. Rito once noted that she resemble Haruna only with a different hair style (To-Love-Ru Darkness Chapter 28). Personality Kyoko is quite kind, modest and friendly to those around her. She genuinely hates perverts who assult her like the Principal and doesn't hesitate to use her fire abilities to burn them. Kyoko is also quite understandable especially to Rito who she never burned whenever he saw her naked; she also finds his blushed face cute. Sometimes she tends to play with his shyness, such as asking him on a date as a joke. Eventually she starts to develop feelings for him. Powers and Ablitities Being a half-Flame Seijin, Kyōko possesses the ability to conjure up and breathe flames (pyrokinesis) to burn whatever she desires, which she usually uses as a special effect on her show during her acting role as Magical Kyōko, or to defend herself from perverts like the Principal. Realtionship with Other Characters Run Elise Jewelria Edit Run first met Kyouko when she starred as a villain in her show. At first, Run didn't take too kindly to Kyouko but after getting to know her better, Run sees that Kyouko is a really kind person who listens to Run's music and even reads her blog (and finding out that Kyouko is human/alien hybrid), and they became good friends. Kyouko knows about Run's feelings towards Rito and wishes the best of luck in getting him. In To Love-ru Darkness, she visits Sainan High and asked Rito to be her tour guide, which was part of her plan to find out what she can about him for Run, but then starts developing feelings for Rito, something she hasn't told Run about. Ren Elise Jewelria Edit Ren doesn't seem to be as close to Kyouko as Run is, but she is aware of their ability to swap minds and gender through a sneeze. Kyouko has helped them from changing when she and Run are perfoming together, but this is no longer the necessery as the two have separate bodies now. While Kyouko and Ren were never seen together, its highly likely that the two have been acquainted to each other through Run. Rito YuukiEdit They first met when Run asked Rito to meet her and pretend to be her boyfriend. Kyouko told Run that she realised about half way through that it was all pretend. Kyouko likes Rito's innocence, as when he saw her naked after a mishap, she finds him cute when he blushed. During her visit at Sainan High, to find out what she can about Rito for Run, she starts to develop feelings for him after he saved her from a swarm of rampaging fans and carried her like a princess, something she has not told Run about. Lala Satalin DevilukeEdit Lala is a devoted fan of hers and would always watch her show, occasionally with others like her sisters, Mikan, Celine, and even forces Rito to watch it (it's unknown if he's taken a liking to the show). They first met when she helped repair her clothes due to Run's grenade that desolved them. She also helped her escape the swarm of fans that were after her with an invention that teleported her and Rito inside a locker (leaving most of their clothes behind). Trivia Kyoko appeared as her role in Magical Kyoko TV series in Mayoi Neok Overrun Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Aliens Category:On & Off Category:Elementals